


Moments Come Full Circle

by AngelGirl4212



Series: Moments Come Full Circle [2]
Category: KoRn (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl4212/pseuds/AngelGirl4212
Summary: As teenagers the members of KoRn had their problems. Now as adults they still have problems.





	1. HIV - Lying Naked Face Down

My son cries in the other room and Devon fusses over him. Probably has a diaper full of shit or something. Who knows with babies?

I'm over by the window, staring out onto an immaculately trimmed lawn (grass mowed by someone else). My hands pressed flat against the cool glass and notebook of illegible scribbles open on my lap.

I don't feel like writing anything down today.

It's all angry shit anyway and today I don't feel angry.

I feel like a man with his hands pressed against a window and a baby crying in the next room.


	2. Head - All You Who Are Weary and Burdened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

Nea was singing A.D.I.D.A.S. Don't they understand that? I want my baby girl to have a better life than we did. That doesn't just mean that she goes to a good school or has food in her stomach, that means that she isn't pregnant at sixteen or hooked on drugs or privy to any of the other hundreds of little nightmares that could kill her soul.

It's not about God, though I am tired. And it has nothing to do with salvation, but Lord, I need all the help I can get.

I love her and anger isn't going to protect her when I don't know what I'm angry at anymore.


	3. Fieldy - Atizan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

I punch the wall near Sheila's head and hear her scream. She starts crying in earnest and my anger dulls enough to start feeling like a first-class asshole. I pull myself away from her, after pulling my fist out of the wall, and almost run to the safety of another room.

I'm alone for several long minutes before Sheila comes in after me.

“Get help for your temper,” she looks me dead in the eye, “or I'm leaving you.”

I'm not going to hit her, I'm going to fucking cry. She's going to reduce me to fucking tears.

The voice that comes from my throat is too childish to be mine, “Kay.”


	4. Munky - Guitar Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

Brian left. Left the band, left me. Fuck, that sounds so gay. I don't know what's worse, the fact that I'm totally broken up because he's gone or the fact that I always thought we'd be together, like Bill and Ted or Jay and Silent Bob or something.

I try talking to him, but every time he's around all he wants to do is argue about religion with Jon. I don't even feel like I exist.


	5. Dave -  Calvin Klien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

“Support yourself on your hands and arch your feet. Perfect.”

The camera goes off again.

(never wanted to be a model)

“Wanna open your mouth just a little bit Mr. Silveria.”

Flash.

(happy being a drummer)

“Too much. Just close it a little.”

Flash.

(not that I don't mind the attention)

“Want to keep it just a little less closed?”

Flash.

(kinda fun to do this)

“Perfect.”

Flash

(pain in the fucking ass to do this)

“Now, just spread your legs a little. I'm going to try to get more of the jeans into this frame.”

Flash

(why the fuck am I doing this?)

“Looking good.”

(never wanted to be a model)

Time goes on.


End file.
